Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication refers to a concept in which devices are arranged to communicate with each other through a communication network. Especially, M2M communication is an implementation in a broader concept called Internet of Things in which the fundamental idea is to enable interconnection of computer-like devices through an existing Internet infrastructure. The idea is to harness devices to produce and to provide data and by analyzing the data to add well-being of humans.
In a large extent the M2M communication requires at least that each device coupled in the communication network implements a certain network technology and is identifiable within the network. This enables exchange of data between the entities within the communication network as well as control of the devices belonging to the M2M communication system. At the same time it is straightforward that the management of such as system may be heavy and requires lot of resources.
An example of utilization of the M2M communication may e.g. be controlling and optimized networking of street lightning. The controlling may e.g. be arranged so that one or more street lamps form a controllable sub-entity within the street lightning network, which a provided with a unique identifier within the network and equipped with a communication unit implementing a communication technology of one type or another. The communication technology may be implemented in the sub-entity so that a communication unit, such as a wireless or wired modem, is brought to the sub-entity and through it the exchange of information to and from the network is established. The communication unit is thus configured to receive and to provide e.g. instructions, among other things, to control the operation of the sub-entity and elements, such as individual street lamps, therein. This controlling is possible even from the normal mobile phones of telecommunication network if so allowed, provisioned and authenticated. The communication unit is provided with necessary means, which enable the communication within the network. For example, in case that the communication unit is coupled to a mobile communication network it shall be equipped with a subscriber identity module (SIM), which enables the connection to the mobile communication network in question.
Generally speaking in the wireless sensor networks, such as for street lighting, a controllable sub-entity, such as M2M, sensor or mobile phone device may itself be a device with controlling entity integrated. This controlling entity can comprise features of base station, base station controller, sensor system controller (e.g. for street lights), necessary databases and gateway. With such an entity or a unit it is possible to provide network coverage to a cell (or vicinity nearby) creating hence a microcellular mobile network. Eventually an integrated unit or entity is created with functionalities of a mobile phone or subscription (SIM), base station and controller, sensor for phones and lamps, lamp fixtures and storage as well processing power for databases, routing tables and normal computer platform capabilities.
Some challenges in the above described development are that the management and configuration of the M2M devices and the network or sub-networks get difficult and easily produce lot of communication within the network. Moreover, as the M2M devices are typically using, at least to some extent, resources in the mobile communication network, it is advantageous to develop further the integration of the mentioned entities in order to tackle, at least partly, the challenges in the management and in the configuration of the devices in the M2M environment.